Infinito Solitarius: Memories
by under.that.sun
Summary: After the tradgedy that left the World at war Trafalgar Law lost all of his memories. Now, when he once again found Luffy, he starts remembering everything. What did Law feel when he met Luffy? Yaoi, AU, LawLu, part of Infinito Solitarius series.


**A.N. So jam klaoo wanted to know more about what happened to Law after Luffy ran away – 'cause I refuse to use the word 'broke up' – so here it is! Enjoy! ^-^**

**This story is part of **_**Infinito Solitarius **_**series.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, LawLu, a bit of angst, but in the end everything is fine!**

**Disclaimer: So as the undeniable fact that sun is a ball of gas (don't remember what), so is the fact that I do not own One Piece.**

_Memories_

Trafalgar Law wasn't really sure when his memories of what happened before - as he kindly put it - the world gone nuts. But slowly these memories started coming back. At first it wasn't really important stuff – the places he had seen, the times he lived in, how the places changed with time, what kind of people lived there. He remembered kings and queens, wars, fights and the terrible natural disasters mother Earth threw on its children.

Law was quite happy with that, because with these minor memories returned the knowledge of how he should react to one situation and other. How it felt doing something and what was definitely dangerous and of course he finally received a lot of answers to his questions. Answers about himself, about the places and things he saw and finally – about Luffy.

The memories about his little lover came last – probably because he met him not long before world had gone nuts. The moments at which Trafalgar would remember something came unexpectedly. So it was no wonder that the next – and last – episode of memories flooded Law while he was leaning on the wall and waiting Luffy come back from the loo.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was bored – apparently Germany turned out to be boring. He expected more from these people, but with a life as long as his, Law wasn't really surprised. And that was the problem – he was rarely surprised by anything, and getting the cold calculating mask of his face was almost impossible. So when a chance of changing his life and receiving a little challenge aroused Law took it without much thought.

It was one of those traditional beer bars Germany seemed full of, though, knowing the quality of it he understood their pride – it was among the best. And the crowd in the bar seemed normal, old men sitting in big companies, laughing with their old friends. Several young couples enjoying their time together, several lonely patrons by the bar.

At first Law only observed, he does that often, after millennia's of being in danger he was quite unused to the thought that the world is as much in piece as it's ever had been. So maybe after fifteen minutes of standing by the door and many suspicious glances from the bartender Law finally moved towards the bar.

He wasn't sure why he didn't choose a stool without anyone around and why he chose _that_ particular stool, by that particular guy. Trafalgar felt in a mood for conversation and the petit youth somehow seemed to suit his standards. So without much thought he sat next to him, without glancing how he looked. When he felt a gaze roam through his body Law couldn't help, but smirk, did he just caught the youths interest in _that_ way?

So Law turned to his neighbor to see exactly how his new admirer looked like. And he the sight caught his breath. The youth next to him had a peach colored skin tone, short raven colored hair, big brown eyes shining with innocence and a horizon scar under his left eye telling him that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

Everything else was in haze for Law and the way he got out of it wasn't a pleasant one. Getting out of sleepy slumber with a slap wasn't what he liked, definitely not. Only after the petit figure hurrying putting on its clothes left the room did Trafalgar understood what happened.

He slept with the guy from the bar. And he doesn't remember it. And the possibility of him being drugged for this fails as he got slapped for it. The guy wasn't really Law's taste. He liked big, bulky guys who could dominate him and he would be able to relax, but this guy, this guy awoke the feeling Law wasn't sure he had. He wanted that guy as his, only his, it was like a primal instinct and Trafalgar knew all about primal instincts as he felt them first handedly so many years ago.

So Law decided to find that guy again. Luckily he was the one who paid for the hotel, so he got a name – Monkey D Luffy. An interesting name for even more interesting person. At first Law decided not to use the name, but visit the bar again. The bar held him a surprise. Apparently through that haze he and Luffy did something at the bar that left some patrons glaring at him like he was abnormality and other patting him on his back and asking if the youth gave in.

That told him some things about what happened there, he waited for Luffy-ya to come back to the bar. But he didn't. That left Law hurt a bit, did that guy didn't like him at all…?

Only after a month did Law finally used the name. And found out that Berlin didn't have any Monky D Luffy at the moment, that got him mad, did Luffy-ya used him as a one night stand before leaving…?

It took him several weeks to find trace of him and he found him in the most unexpected of places – New York. He tracked him through air plane companies and his worries were eased and increased at the same time. They were eased 'cause apparently the plane ticket was bought at the same day as he left the hotel room and flew out at the same day. What increased his worries was the reason why Luffy-ya would do that, did he tried to run away from Law? Or was there some other reason?

So as soon as Trafalgar found accommodation in NY he flew there. Of course it wasn't that easy to find the one he searched for in such a huge city. So when only after a week of arriving he saw him running through the Central Park he thought of himself as lucky.

When Law reached the spot Luffy-ya sat at he froze, the view in front of him was too much. A small pink tongue was licking a chocolate ice cream cone with such delight that it made him almost immediately hard. So no one could blame him when he paced to the youth and occupied his lips with something more than ice cream.

Later – next day later – was waaaaay better than the first time. He woke up with comfortable warmth in his arms and without any slaps. It took only five minutes of watching the small figure next to him for Law to decide that he wouldn't mind waking up like this as much as I was possible with his immortal life.

* * *

Three years. Three years they had spent together and it was the happiest Law have ever felt. But of course nothing last forever and the dark shadows of things they didn't talk about won.

The day Luffy-ya broke up with him was too painful to remember, he only remembers confusion and pain as his heart ripped of itself from his chest and ran after Luffy. When Law finally got his mind back he didn't dare to chaise after Luffy-ya, he didn't want to hear the possible reason to why he ran away. That maybe Luffy-ya didn't love him, that maybe he had someone beside him. There were too many hurtful possibilities _why_ he did that. Law didn't want to know them.

Trafalgar stopped going to job – which he only started for the sake of appearances – he sealed himself in his apartment and starved himself for several months. And then it happened, everything suddenly disappeared and Law woke up in a pile of rubble forty years after the disaster.

* * *

"Traffy, Traffy! Are you okay?"

Law opened his eyes and looked at the anxious face of his lover, the same lover who had managed to make him the happiest person alive and brake his heart into thousand shards… Trafalgar sat up and summed up that he's lying on the ground when originally he was leaning on the wall, it seems the last piece of memory took him out by all those vivid emotions…

"Yea. I'm fine Luffy-ya." Law pulled Luffy into his embrace. "Oh gods, I was such a mess after you left…"

Trafalgar felt the body in his arms stiffen, it was clear that the smaller male still felt guilty. "I'm sorry Traffy…"

Law held Luffy's head up and kissed the smaller male. "It's fine now."

**A.N. I thought this will be short, but it turned out to be a decent length… :D**


End file.
